Shallow Sleep
by Kafe
Summary: [SLASH] Remus has feelings for a certain star and one day in year 5, the feelings get a little much.....(PEN NAME CHANGED, see profile for more info!!)
1. Chapter One: Angel's Tale

****

Title: Shallow Sleep  
**Author:** Kafe (used to be 'Soren')  
**Rating:** PG-13 (??)  
**Notes:** This is my first fic...be kind please...thats all really....  
**Summary:** Remus (15) has feelings for a certain star *cough*Sirius (15 also)*cough* and one day the feelings get a little much.....  
**Pairing:** RL/SB  
**Warnings:** Slash, first fic warning...a plot thats been way over done but you have to start somewhere...right? **[ All Spelling mistakes are my own. ]**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them.  
**Feedback:** pensieveLUST@aol.com // All comments and criticisms are welcomed there. Send flames to pensieveLUST@yahoo.com :)

****

[ Chapter One **]** Angel's Tale **(AKA)** I think I'm in heat

Sirius brushing back his hair. Sirius eating an apple. Sirius sweeping the floors without magic for detention. For some reason everything Sirius did screamed sexy with a capital "S". Hell, Sirius could be tying his shoes and Remus would feel the need to jump him.

It was unfortunate then; that Sirius was oblivious to it all.

Really it was.

Because if Sirius knew, he would probably do something about it.

--

"James Potter! You will stop laughing at Remus this instant! Dont you have any feelings AT ALL?!"

"But Lily! Its hilarious! Did you see the way Remus turned bright red when Siri asked him if he wanted to take a shower with him? It was a totally innocent question and yet our little Moony blushed!"

Lily humphed and put her hands on her hips; taking what they liked to call 'the defensive stance'.

"It WASN'T all that innocent James! Sure Sirius meant it innocent enough but if I asked the same question to you in the same 'innocent' manner I bet you would turn bright red too you stupid, git, no brai--"

Remus sighed has he tried to shove his head farther into the pillow it was currently buried in as he attempted to hide his still flaming face and block out the couples bantering. The situation itself wouldn't have been so bad except that Lily and Prongs had been there to see it. Padfoot's confused face at his blush and all. He knew James wasn't trying to be mean, he had just found the situation funny as hell, is all. However that didn't make the situation any less embarrassing for him.

Ever since he had saw Sirius he knew that he was the one; he one he want to throw over a table and claim late hours in the night to early dawns in the mornings. Strong feelings for an 11 year old sure...but that didn't make them any less real. Once he had gotten to know him it had became worse. Sirius was loud and annoying, played Quidditch, and hated potions. His family all before him had been sorted into Hufflepuff and he was the one stand alone, and he also liked to sneak into the kitchens late at night and eat cherries.

All of these things made Remus literally stalk him. Day in and day out.

The fact that Siri was also hot as hell could be helping as well. He was known for his long black hair that was in a constant loose pony tail that hung over his left shoulder, and his beautiful blue eyes, that bordered on gray.

And Remus wanted him. NOW.

Basically it was like what James had said earlier;

"Moony's in Heat!"

It would be the first and last time Remus told him anything to do with his love life.

****

[ FLASHBACK **]**

-------------Earlier that day: Breakfast

"Damnit!" Sirius eyes were blazing as he stared down at the table. It was only 8:15 and yet something had set Sirius off. Obviously this wasn't going to be a good day.

"What is it Siri?"

Sirius then looked right up into this eyes and Remus felt his heart jump instantly for some reason the muggle phrase "be still, my heart!" kept coming to mind.

"Every Morning its the same Moony! You know how I sit in a different spot each day right? I never ever repeat myself on where I sit, and yet EVERY day all the food I want appears at the other end of the table and all the food I DONT want ends up right in front of me! AND! It only happens to me! Is the Hogwarts food lady putting me on an insane diet or dose she just have a death wish?!"

While Remus could hold in his laughter there was no way he could get rid of his smile. So he did the only thing he could do to keep it so his smile didn't reach Sirius's eyes. 

He stuffed a apple in his mouth. Just for the record, he hated apples.

Sirius planed both hands on the table and started up his ravings again; this time focused on Remus through out the whole trade. However He could exactly concentrate on Sirius's words. He was to busy watching his mouth form words and seeing his eyes spark. He was hard instantly. The next thing he knew, Remus was taking in Sirius's scent and almost about to start humping the table he was getting so hot and bothered. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was going into pre-mature heat.

Over Sirius.

Remus had always knew he fancied Sirius; he had for a long time actually. However he **never** had this strong of a reaction before. Ever.

Remus's eyes widen while he attempted to still be paying attention to Sirius while sorting out what was happening in his head.

__

'It cant really be heat...only females go into heat Remus though furiously, _and I'm to young to be in heat even if I WAS a female! Females dont even start going into heat until they are in their 16th year! I'm only 15...1--'_

The rest of his thoughts were brutally shoved from his mind as Sirius laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. His pulse quicken immediately, when had Sirius come around from the other side of the table anyway?

"Moony? Remmy are you all right? Its not quite normal of you to space out like that..." Sirius's eyes held concern and worry, and if Remus looked really hard he could pretend that he saw another emotion as well.

But it was only pretend.

"I'm fine Siri..I just need to talk to Prongs for a second ok? I'll..I'll be right back!" With that said Remus had pried Sirius's hand off him and had went running over to the opposite end of the table where James was currently conversing with Lily. He briefly wondered where Peter was but then shoved the thought off, he had more important things then Peter to deal with now!

Remus roughly came up behind James and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. Seeing Lily's wide-eyed expression he managed to choke out a "I need to borrow your boyfriend for awhile Ms. Evens, be back with him shortly." and the preceded to drag him off to the hallway.

Once in the hallway James broke himself away from Remus and pushed up his glasses, displeasure showing in his features, especially around the eyes. Remus imagined that would probably be a trait James children would share with their father.

"Remus! I have having a conversation will _Lily _couldn't this have waited?!"

"No...It cant..I.."

"What Moony! I dont have all day! I left Lily _waiting_..."

Swallowing the last of his nerve his nerve he decided to go for it.

"IthinkIminheatandSiriusisthereasonandnowIdontknowwhattodo." He expected to see confusion on James's face when he looked up. He KNEW that he had spoken to fast for any normal person to distinguish what he said. However when he looked up a couple seconds later he became mortified.

James was laughing so hard no noise was escaping his mouth. Obviously hearing Sirius talking to fast all the time James and some-how found away to hear the impossible. Remus instantly lowered his eye lids and puckered out his lips in the 'I-am-so-displeased-with-you-right-now" fashion and waited for him to calm himself.

After 5 minuets James was calm enough to get out a single sentence.

"Your...Your in Heat?" However at his nod James proceeded to go into another fit of laughter with mixes of phrase the 'Moony's in heat!'repeating over and over. For the second time in 15 minuets Remus was waiting for James to get over his laughing fit. 

However 20 minuets later he was beginning to see that James couldn't get over it and he would have to talk about it again with him some other time. 

Therefore Remus was forced to stalk off down the hall towards the 5th year dorms. There was no way in hell he was going back into the Great Hall now.

[ /END FLASHBACK ]

So; now he was in (well..what he assumed to be) pre-mature heat over his best-friend, and current dorm mate. Current Dorm mate who had come in from Quidditch practice and waiting to save the dorm hot water had asked Remus if he would like to shower with him.

It was totally innocent.

Preserve the hot water and all.

But oh dear gods, why did he have to always have his mind in the gutter whenever anything concerned Sirius?

TBC...

...Maybe? I'm thinking of ending it there...because...I really dont think its that good and my beta thinks its too cute; her advice to me was to kill off a random Hufflepuff in the Breakfast Scene :) I decided against it of course.


	2. Chapter Two: Fool’s Paradise

****

Title: Shallow Sleep  
**Author:** Kafe (used to be 'Soren')  
**Rating:** PG-13 (??) I'm not good with ratings _  
**Warnings:** This is my first fic...be kind please...thats all really....  
**Pairings:** RL/SB  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them.  
**Notes:** Slash, first fic warning...a plot thats been way over done (Well I think it is...I dont read much RL/SB to be honest...) but you have to start somewhere...right?

****

Thanks **for all the reviews!! I wouldn't have continued with this without them!!!**

(((I will do review replies in the next chapter :) Seeing as I have to study for finals now...)))

****

----

[ Chapter Two **]** Fool's Paradise

****

----

( Been a fool, been a clown

Lost my way from up and down 

And I know, yes I know 

And I see it in your eyes 

That you really weren't surprised at me at all **)**

~

Sirius once more bashed his head against the tiles in the 5th year dorms bathroom. The running water had long since became cold and the droplets that continuously ran down his skin made him shiver. However at the moment he didn't care if he froze to death. He wanted to shrivel up and die form the embarrassment that was currently running through his veins. Just thinking about it made him want to bash his head once again into the tiles.

Which was just what he did.

He couldn't believe what he had done. What kind of person was he? What kind of FRIEND was he? He knew that he was often considered a smart student by the staff of Hogwarts, one of the finest actually. So why did he let that question slip? In all probability his brain had probably taken a short vacation at the time, which tended to happen a lot when Remus was around. Why else would he have said it? Oh gods...Maybe if he bashed his head one more time he could forget it ever happened.

__

"Moony, do you want to take a shower with me....?"

It had been the most embarrassing thing he had ever said in his whole miserable existence. It was even more embarrassing then that time he had gotten caught under magical mistletoe with Professor McGonagall, and he had been forced to kiss her on the lips with the whole Hogwarts student body watching.

Much more.

Sirius whimpered and closed his eyes tight, deciding to lay his head gently on the tiles instead of mashing into them once more against the hard tiles. He couldn't help but think back to what he had said, and the reaction that had came about when he said it. Moony eyes had been so panic filled. Like he wanted to bolt from the room that very instant. While that alone had been pretty bad it wasn't the worst of it.

Lily had been there to hear it.

Normally, if he had been alone with Remus and James he could have brushed it off and pretended it didn't happen, and after a couple of weeks Remus would have forgotten it as well. Or at least push it far back into a corner of his mind and never bring it up again. James would have probably done the same thing was well. Since he was on the Quidditch team James hadn't probably even given it a second though, after all; after games showers in the locker room were often shared.

However **Lily** had been **there**.

Oh Gods, how embarrassing...Lily knew what he felt for Remus, she was the only person he had ever told. The thought of even mentioning it to Prongs made him shiver. James was his best mate and all, and he always would be. And perhaps that was the reason why he couldn't bring himself to tell him. 

He was in love with _Remus_, and _Lily_ knew.

She would probably never let him get away with it! While Lily appeared to be well mannered and polite (she only ever seemed to get mad at James) he knew she would love to rub his nose in it.

And knowing Lily she was going to enjoy doing it. Best not to think about that now though...

Sirius raised his head and blinked. The sound of Lily and James could no longer be heard, knowing that their fight wouldn't have ended that quickly it was safe to assume that they had just moved elsewhere. Meaning that it was time to get out of his horribly cold shower and face the music. Oi, not that there was any music to face per say...just Lily. Time to face the Lily music. Which would probably consist of small shark-like comments.

Sometimes he wished he never told her.

He let out a distressed grunt as he pried himself out of the cold shower and turned off the water. Not even bothering to grab his silver and green towel (a gag gift from James the last Christmas) to get dry, he simply pulled his robes on and brushed back his still wet hair.

He took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. It was best to face the world with a smile after all.

--

Remus had long since left his place on his bed; when he had started to hear the sounds of Sirius getting dressed, the shuffling of cloth and of things being dropped, he knew he couldn't just be _laying _there when he came out. Everyone knew that when meeting with a normal DRY Sirius they were meeting the closest thing to a sex god in the whole school. Whispers were known to be muttered when he passed by, sometimes even followed by the occasional moan. 

He had once even seen a blush covering Severus Snapes face when Sirius passed by him, and Severus was straight!

Apparently Sirius's beauty transcended the sexes. 

So, all in all, It would not have been a good idea at all for Remus to be laying on his bed when Sirius came out of the shower, wet and dripping. In reality it wouldn't be a good idea **at all** if what he thought was happening to him really _was_ what was happening to him.

So he had done the thing that came quickest to mind and ran down the stairs into the common room, where James and Lily had also relocated once they had gotten the point that fighting over what he was beginning to call 'The Sirius Shower Mishap' or 'TSsM' for short in is presence was upsetting him. He knew it was a bit soon to already have a 'shorter' name for the most embarrassing moment of this life, but since James and been witness to it, the chances of him forgetting it anytime soon where slim. Therefore the shorten name 'TSsM' had been in stated.

He had just settled down in one of the big infamous Gryffindor chairs when Sirius's foot steps were heard descending the stairs. 

The feeling of relaxation left him before he even realized it was there. 

He felt like crying. 

Just because he had left the dorm rooms didn't mean he wouldn't see a wet Sirius! After all Sirius craved attention, and if no one was there to great him fresh out of the shower he would make it down to the common room...regardless if he was leaving a water trail behind or not.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the fact before a "Hay Remmy!" was heard. Remus briefly considered picking up the book beside his chair and pretending that he didn't hear him however he knew if he did this he would most likely end up with Sirius in his lap trying to get his attention.

So he did the natural thing and looked up at Sirius.

...and was suddenly reminded yet again why he was trying to stay away from Sirius. His scent had instantly melted itself into Remus's brain giving him an almost drugged feeling. A drunk feeling. His eyes couldn't help but drop a little, looking out through lowered lashes Remus and managed to get out a short greeting. It was hard talking when trying to keep a goofy grin off ones face.

Sirius blinked a couple of times and seeing that he was going to get no more from 'Remmy', he wondered off to the other side of the room where Lily and James were currently involved with a game of Wizards Chess. 

Sirius didn't notice that Remus's eyes had followed him.

Remus watched as the warm light from the fire brushed and caressed Sirius's still damp skin as he conversed with Lily and James over their game. It was amusing to watch as Sirius laughed at something Lily had said. Then a second later grin at something Prongs had hissed back to Lily. It seemed that smiles never left Sirius's face. Maybe thats what was so captivating...

Remus hand started to trail its way down to his lap and was now lingering and caressing one of this thighs as he watched Sirius move back and forth, trying to help Lily and James at the same time and failing miserably. His hand started to move with a mind of its own and was about to diverge into a more pleasurable routine when his brain finally started to work up again. His eyes had widened and he jerked his hand away suddenly. Horror etching its way onto his face.

What had he almost done?! In the middle of the common room.....with innocent first years running about and the object of his fantasy only 15 feet away? The only good thing was the no one had seemed to notice anything amiss. The other students were to busy going here and there, Peter had been...well no one was sure where Peter was, but the important thing at the moment was that he wasn't there! James and Lily were to focused on their chess game and Sirius....Sirius was to focused on James and Lily.

However it was still to close. He had rarely had the urge to touch himself when he was alone, let alone do it in front of others! The feeling of disgust and firmly wedged itself into his brain and started to breed, and he started to get a faint nauseous feeling running around the sides of his stomach. 

James was the only one who he planned on ever letting know the problems that were currently striking his body; it was supposed to be a secret between friends. He didn't doubt James, he could keep secrets for years, however he was starting to doubt himself. How could be keep _it_ a secret if he couldn't keep _it_ in his pants?!

Something told him that he would need to go check out some books from the library on Female Werewolf mating habits. Remus couldn't help but wonder if it could get any worse. First he was a freak among humans and now he was a freak among wolves. 

Knowing his luck he could probably get pregnant too.

.......

...........Great.

Having the familiar feeling of depression welling up made him realized that if he kept thinking in the same direction he was probably going to go up to the Astronomy Tower and throw himself off. Best to clear his head and think happy thoughts.

Lemon drops. Tea. Books. Hot Chocolate. Hot Sirius covered in chocolate.

Being in a much happier mood then seconds before, Remus picked up the book that was by his chair on the floor (one of the many that littered Gryffindors common room) and pretended to read it, all the while watching Sirius trying to put objects in front of the pawns on the chess board so they wouldn't get slashed in half.

It was adorable and sexy all at the same time, with a bit of charm added into the mix.

It was beautiful.

It was his Siri.

__

//I see your face, and smile.//

TBC...

Plot? Wha...What plot? Oy, That seemed rather slow, didn't it? Plot (assuming there is a plot of course!) will start moving along in the next chapter, with lovely!angst!picked-on!depressed!Severus making way...hum...and. other things.

Theres going to be a lot of dialogue in the next chapter too This was originally part of the first chapter, thats why it has to do more along the lines what everyone (Remus mostly..) is thinking...

Anyways; C&C Welcomed! (Craved actually...because I wont post the next chapter on FF.Net without it....I'll write it...but I wont post it if people lose interest)


	3. Chapter Three: Cape of Storms

****

Title: Shallow Sleep  
**Author:** Kafe (used to be 'Soren')  
**Rating:** PG-13 (??)  
**Warnings:** This is my first fic...be kind please...thats all really....eh...  
**Pairings:** RL/SB  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them.The Song "Cape of Storms" belongs to Hyde...so does the song "Shallow Sleep" :) There is also a quote from CLAMP in here...can anyone find it? Its my favorite quote from their series Chobit :D  
**Notes:** Slash, first fic warning...a plot thats been way over done (Well I think it is...I dont read much RL/SB to be honest...) but you have to start somewhere...right?

****

Special Note: This chapters short. Very very short.

****

Review thanks at the end of this chapter...

***

--[ **Chapter Three:** Cape of Storms** ]--**

__

~

So where do I sail?

A ship losing control

My cries swallowed, lost in the raging sea

So where has the love gone?

Will I ever reach it?

The cape of storms echoes the pain I feel inside.

****

~

Severus cursed himself once more as he walked though the rows of restricted books, safely tucked away in James Potter's stolen invisibility cloak. The books were old and dusty, making him sneeze and he didn't even want to think about how tired he was. 

All he wanted was to be in his room, in his bed, dreaming of soft pillows, pretty things, and potion books. However due to the fact that he was an idiotic moron, he was now running around the Library at an unreasonable hour looking at books he probably wasn't supposed to be looking at. He could probably get expelled too, anyone else found looking in the Restricted Section late at night would probably just get a little slap on the hand. He on the other hand would get thrown out of Hogwarts and then be forced to live in a tiny house with no food or clean water, being no better then a house elf.

Because knowing his luck everyone would probably think he was looking at the Dark Arts books and thinking of becoming the next dark lord.

Severus let out a tiny growl as his eyes shifted over the books.

He still couldn't believe how he had gotten into the situation in the first place. 

[Flashback]:._The Day Before _.:

"Ha! Look at the greasy git now! Looks like his appearance only gets worse and worse with each passing day! In a months time we will probably to blind from just looking at 'im!" Severus's eye twitched while he glowered at the 6th year Hufflepuff before storming back up to the Slytherin dorms. His life would never be easy, and he was beginning to except it. He had no friends, save one who was in the rival house, and he was probably the only boy in history to be hated by his own house.

In a nut shell, his life sucked.

__

One day I'll show them...Severus though feverishly and he kept the tears at bay while walking up the stairs to the Slytherin painting. _I'll prove to them that I belong in the Slytherin house._ _And then they will have no reason to doubt me...and--_

However his thoughts were stopped when suddenly before he could tell the painting his password, he was jerk roughly off to the right by an invisible force. He was then proceeded to be dragged behind a nearby pillar before he could even cry out.

Once the motion had stopped and he could no longer feel the jerky force on his sleeve, he was quick to open his mouth. Eyes slanting dangerously.

"Who the Fuck are you!" However Severus didn't even wait for the person to respond, before he went right on talking, shaking his head slightly. "Nevermind..I know who you are, only Potter has a invisibility cloak in this school." He finished while glaring at the invisible figure.

"Shut up Severus! I'm trying to be inconspicuous here!" Remus whispered as he took off the hood of the cloak, making his head visible.

Severus raised a questionable eyebrow at him. Not bothering to ask the question that was on his mind, since he knew that if he stayed quiet long enough it would get answered.

Remus smiled slightly. "I grabbed the cloak from James' trunk when he wasn't looking. He wont miss it tonight, he's planning on staying his whole night in the common room with Lily."

"Oh." Severus blinked and then forced a sneer on his face, he didn't want his only friend to think of him as going soft. Remus had once told him that he liked him for his 'honest' nature. And he intended to keep it that way. "So you felt it was needed to grasp me and force me to talk to you because...?"

"Severus...I have this..problem...it involves something...and I need you to get a book. Dont ask me WHY you need to get it...just get it ok?"

"Really now? Why cant you get it yourself? Or are you to good to go into the Restricted Section so you have your little Slytherin friend do it?" He replied with a sneer. He was not having a good day and he didn't need this to be piled onto his hell-ish life.

He was not one to do favors.

Remus frowned while studying his friend, "Severus...are you ok? You sound even worse then usual today...Did something happen?"

Severus eyes flared, Remus _knew_ he never had a good day, the little prat. Severus pulled his gaze to look directly into Remus's eyes before letting out a slight coughing sound. "Oh no I'm fine. I just feel like an angel who was sitting on cloud nine, playing my harp without a care in the world when all of a sudden my wings are **ripped** off sending me **plummeting** down to hell and the sufferous abyss of pure misery."

Silence followed for a brief second before Remus let out a giggle that made Severus step away, a confused expression making its way onto his face. 

Since when did Remus _giggle_?

However Remus appeared to not even notice his friend discomfort. He gave Severus a bright smile before he continued to talk about the book he needed.

In the back of his mind Severus couldn't help but wonder if Remus had finally gotten his 'water into rum' spell to work.

[/Flashback] .: _Current time_ :.

And so he had been given the mission of finding a book on Werewolves. Severus was assuming that Remus thought someone a Werewolf and was looking up the signs to see what they were. Which was actually very stupid, Dumbledore would never allow a Werewolf in the school. However Severus didn't want to make his friend mad at him so he had reluctantly agreed and was then handed the stolen cloak in order to do his work.

It was pure hell, and frankly, he wondered why he was going to this much trouble for just one person.

He grimaced as he let his fingers trail along the books edges. It probably didn't help that he had gotten a small crush on Remus over the passing years.

Severus sighed as he pulled out a worn book from the shelve. Seeing that it read 'Werewolves: Living and Breathing in Today's World' he quickly pocketed it, turn round, and promptly began to leave the library in a haste.

Remus would be happy that he got this for him. Maybe even so happy that he might give Severus a small kiss. 

****

--[ & ]--

[Next Day].: 5th year DADA class :.

****

Remus gripped his quill harder as he attempted to NOT look over at Sirius who was sitting right next to him, sucking on the tip of his brightly colored sugar quill.

Remus started to quickly open and close his eyes trying in vain to get the picture that was now forever embedded in his mind out. The constant sucking motion he could see Sirius doing out of the corner of his eyes was driving him mad! How was he ever going to make it out of DADA alive? He was sure that Sirius didn't mean to do it, it probably came naturally to him. As natural as breathing probably. The chances were high that he had no idea that everything he did made Remus want to scream like a school girl. Natural. It was probably all natural.

However just because it came naturally to him didn't mean it made Remus any less hard.

By now, which was what he was calling 'I've gone to Hell and will never come back' day, he was about to die. The feelings of wanting to jump Sirius every time he saw him grew by the second, and it wasgetting so bad that he was sure that within a week or two he would break and end up slamming Sirius up against a wall so he could have his way with him.

It was a troublesome thought. He had never wanted to force Sirius into anything before. EVER. And usually just thinking about forcing Sirius would have him lose his hard on in a second flat. However thinking about how he could slam Sirius into the wall, helpless to his advances to an incredible turn on, and oh gods he could run his tongue down the side of Sirius's neck and then suck and bite on his ear until he had him totally unraveled and by the end he would probably be making Sirius feel so good the boy would start to beg him to do more and-- However before his thought process could be completed, Remus was sadly interrupted out of his daydream by a loud, "Mr. Lupin!"

Remus eyes snapped open, and he quickly wiped away the drool that mostly came around when ever thoughts of Sirius were in his head. "Wha..?" Was all he got out before he spared a brief look up at the professors disapproving eyes.

It was the first time he had ever seen that look directed at him.

He let out a tiny whimper. Thoughts racing though his head. Most were along the lines of 'Oh gods ignoring my lessons!' but there were a few 'What did Sirius do with his quill...?' apparently Sirius had gotten rid of his sugar quill while Remus was in his daydreaming mode.

But none of these thoughts really mattered at the moment seeing as a pissed of Professor was currently looking down at Remus's panic stricken form.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. What per say did you have your mind on that you couldn't pay attention to my class?" He had asked the question with pure disappointment on his face. After all, Remus was one of his best students and it was very unlike him to be looking off into space in his class.

"Eh...I was.." Remus started to say, however before he could get out the sentence the Professor had already turned around and issued him a detention.

Remus hung his head and could feel the full body blush claiming him.

Taking a deep breath Remus looked up at the head of the class, and managed not to even spare Sirius a glance. However just because he wasn't looking at Sirius didn't mean his thoughts were totally on the class.

Just as he had almost convinced himself to start listening to the lecture and stop thinking about Sirius two things happened.

First off, a hand landed itself on his thigh. A nice, warm, firm hand. Very male, and very...hard.

Second, came the realization that the hand on this thigh was connected to a person and that person was Sirius. Of course with this knowledge Remus almost had an instant orgasm and had to bite his bottom lip to keep a moan in.

"Moony," Sirius whispered out of the side of his mouth, trying to make it so that it looked like he was paying attention to the class. "Whats up with you mate?! You've always paid attention in this class before! Its your favorite....You've been acting really weird lately..." However Remus couldn't even bring himself to answer and he sucked in another moan that threatened to escape. The best he could bring himself to do was a jerky nod and a quiet whimper.

Sirius's eyes widened and he leaned in close to Remus, taking his eyes off the Professor in order to look his friend in the eyes. 

"Remmy, mate, what's wrong do you need someth-"

However lady luck was never on their side, and the Professor happened to look over in their direction.

His eyes went cold as he looked at his two most promising students talking quietly to each other, completely ignoring his class.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin! Since you two both seem so interested in each other why dont you just leave this class and come her for detention later tonight? That would mean double detention for you Lupin!"

Remus was horrified. He had just gotten double detention in his best and favorite class. His life was officially going to hell.

"Go back to your dorms, I'll see you both here at 8:00 tonight."

"But Professor!" Sirius spoke up in desperation. He couldn't have detention tonight! He had Quidditch practice and the gods knew he needed it. "Aren't you being a little harsh? I mean.."

"Leave Black, you too Lupin. I refuse to teach the two of you today in this class! I dont like disruptions, and over the passed few days thats all you two seem good for. I've ignored it so far, but I wont any longer! Tonight. At 8:00." The Professor then started back up on his lecture, making sure not to let his gaze fall upon Remus or Sirius.

Sirius watched as his friend got up, almost in a trans like state and walk out of the class room. Giving the room a quick look over Sirius quickly got his books and went rushing out of the class after his friend.

*

"Remus! Wait up you bloody git!" Sirius yelled at his went after his friend who was walking towards the Great Hall.

To Sirius's surprise, Remus actually listened to him and instantly stopped walking. However he then promptly sat down in the middle of the hallway. Sirius forced a smile on his face as he slowed down and approached his friend.

"Sirius...I got double detention." Remus said, looking blankly ahead.

Sirius nodded. "I know."

"I got it in my best class Sirius."

"I know....Remmy..Are you ok Remmy? I know you liked the class a lot..I did to ya know! At least we will have detention together!" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

Remus's eye twitched. "I've been fucked. Two times over. With a DADA book."

Sirius blinked and let his head slightly tip over to one side. Remus never cursed, he was always good natured and sweet tempered. Hearing him say that he had been fucked two times over was only slightly unnerving.

"Ehm...Was it good?"

"Painful. Highly painful."

Ouch.

"Listen, Remus." Sirius started hoping to get his friend to open it. "What's been bugging you lately? I mean...no offense or anything of course, but you've been acting like you've been hit by a bludger for DAYS. Its not normal for our little Moony! Not to mention that your mood swings are starting to get worse then Lily's..."

Remus looked up from his position on the floor and into Sirius's confused eyes. He _needed _to tell him. He couldn't deal with the guilt that was starting to cling to him, the constant thoughts. Even if he wasn't really sure what was going on, he could still tell Sirius of his feelings and hope that he wouldn't get laughed at too much. Maybe Sirius would even still be his friend afterwards. Remus squeezed his eyes shut. "Sirius...listen...I.."

"Lupin!"

Remus's stopped talking and his head turned around instantly to the direction of where he had heard his named called. While Sirius growled out a name that sounded a lot like 'Snape'. He felt a slight pang of loss having to look away from Sirius's face, and soulful blue eyes, however he quickly surpressed the thought for a later period in time. If Snape got what he wanted then he could put off thoughts of Sirius for a bit.

He could always tell him about his feelings later, when he had things all figured out.

TBC.

----

AN: Short chapter? Very. I had a real problem writing this chapter for some odd odd reason. I already have the next chapter all planned out so it should be out much MUCH quicker then this one was!!

Commonly asked (GOOD) question: Is this going to be Mpreg?

Answer: Nope! I read Mpreg (If its well done...) but I DONT write it :) 

****

Thanks goes to:

Pip, Marauder, Ice, voldemort, Dame Noir, Moonblade, stellar, LadyBush, Melannim, Moonix, madkornfan, Ice Elf Amaya, SirenM, goldmund, silent-wishes, peegchica, EvaYasha, Budgiebird, Dragon of Sakura, angela, Melissa Lupin, hisoka no kioku

Sorry if I missed anyone _ tell me if I did!

Anyways, thanks a LOT to the people who reviewed! This story wouldn't be posted if you guys hadn't liked it :) I hope this short (_) chapter lives up to expectations! (But it probably wont...It was horrid to write!)

****

Next Chapter: Severus talks, Remus can't control his mood swings, Sirius gets jumped in a lovable way, and Remus finds out the exact reason for his whole ordeal! (Oh it sounds so dramatic...) Also...Wormtail!Peter makes a appearance, along with...James not being able to keep his mouth shut?? (Next chapters a LONG one...so far its 12 pages...and its not close to being done..its probably going to be around 20 pages or so...[And thats long for me!] x_x)

Please Review if you can! :)


End file.
